a happy ever after
by jaliciaherring
Summary: jayla rose finally marries the man of her dreams (brock lesnar) but what happens during her wedding night with a beast?


Brock and i were now finally married. My veil flying in the air from brock's truck as we made our way to brock's cabin up in the deepest mountains of canada. I looked at my wedding band on my left hand, then i looked to my new husband Brock Lesnar. The truck was on route to moonbeam , canada, brock didn't say a word ; not even at the wedding reception, that got me worried, did he regret marrying me?.

The drive was long and boring; i think i doze off a couple of times, i woke up and grabbed brock's free hand to hold it, while his other was planted on the wheel.

The cabin was slightly big like a wooden castle; it looked warm and comfy. I looked out the window as we enter the driveway of our honeymoon getaway.

We stopped at the house; brock got out and came to my side and lifted me without a problem, my wedding dress was slim and thin, not a very expensive and fancy dress.

Brock carried me bridal style to the door to unlock it and carried me inside the cabin itself. Brock set me gently on my feet. I gasped the cabin was more beautiful than i thought, brock went to get the suitcases, i only had two suitcases, nothing in it was fancy.i walked around the cabin ; there were deer heads planted on the wall which scared me

I went behind brock into our bedroom which was big in size, with a bed with a fur blanket on it. A nice fire place. Brock went into the bathroom and came out shirtless and wearing sweats. I went in to take a shower.

The warm water flowed over my naked body. Brock probably lying on the bed in the next room. I cut the water off and grabbed a towel to put around my body; i opened the door to the bedroom and brock was nowhere to be found.

I stepped into the room to get some clothes out of the suitcase. A pair of pajama bottoms and a silk shirt.

I wondered were brock was; it was our honeymoon . i felt lonely; and slightly uncomfortable being alone in brock's cabin without him near me. I walked out or our bedroom. I saw more deer heads which terrified me. I wasn't use to deer heads on walls.

brock was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and head layed back. I walked over to the couch and sat down at the other end of him.

brock must've been asleep so I got up and went back to our bedroom, alone.

I wanted brock to be near me; I felt like a prisoner in our honeymoon.

I felt the bed bend; I looked over from where I was laying, I saw brock who was facing away from me, I layed a hand on his shoulder as I turned to lie on my other side.

"brock what's wrong; why have you been avoiding me" he grabbed my hand; and squeezed it.

"I'm not avoiding you; I just needed time to think by myself" he turned and smiled at me. I smiled back he was truly a mystery .

"oh ok; so um what do we do now?" brock shrugged he knew what to do but I didn't.

"I guess we have fun" brock said as he winked at me as he layed back on his back.

" what fun do you have in mind, my beast" I moved closer to his warrior like body, laying my head on his chest. he laughed.

" hmm I have an idea" he rolled me onto my back and got on top of me and kissed me. I giggled

"I guess this is fun"

"yep and im on top" he kissed me again as his hands went to my waist. I layed my hands on his bold shoulders.

"how come I cant be on top" I smiled as brock held my hips, while I was underneath his warrior like body. he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I like it better for you to be on the bottom." brock slowly pulled my shirt over my head exposing a black bra. I felt the blood rush to my face , brock smiled and kissed my neck then he went to my pajama bottoms and took them off, he was already naked. brock centered himself between my legs.

" this might hurt just a little bit" brock said as broke thru my folds. I held my breath as he went all the way thru. it felt like a bolt of lighting shoot thru my body. I yelled out. brock stopped and looked at me.

" are you OK" he asked me. the truth was no, I wasn't OK, I felt like I was dying, he was so BIG.

" yeah, keep going, im fine" he continued and he paused only for a minute so I could get use to his size. It felt like a hot iron stick went thru my body. brocks body felt like a wall, I wanted to push him off and run away but what kind of wife would I be?brock fell on top of me as it stopped.

¨damn that was good¨ brock said with a laugh, i felt like crying; it was painful. brock brought me to him. i nuzzled his chest, his tattoo was all that i saw , i couldn't see anything else. i felt something draining down my legs; i think it was blood.

"brock i need to go to the bathroom."

"alright" bro


End file.
